One More Time
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: Sequel 'My Wish'/Ketika cinta tidak cukup diungkapkan dengan coklat. Cinta yang tidak akan bisa kau berikan dengan uang dan kekuasaan, melainkan kasih sayang. Namun, ketika cinta telah terhalang sekat abadi. Telah terlambat untuk menggapainya/Sp Valentine


Re Note: Spesial Fic buat Valentine. Juga hadiah ulang tahun buat Cash .^ Hmm... **T.T** meski Re harap dia ga bakal baca fic ini =,=" Bisa-bisa dia ngomel...

**HaikuReSanovA: Jika mati itu mudah. Mungkin akan banyak yang memilih mati. Jika yang Tertinggi tidak ada. Tidak akan ada yang ditakuti oleh jiwa-jiwa yang lemah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.0.0.0.0.000. . .**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**. . .000.0.0.0.0

0.0.000. . .**Pair: NaruSasu**. . .000.0.0

000...**Rating: T**...000

0.0..**Genre: Family/Friendship**..0.0

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika langkahku telah terhenti_

_Hela nafas ini berakhir_

_Saat kegelapan memelukku_

_Sepi dan hampa_

_Berganti setitik cahaya dan kehangatan_

_Tapi..._

_Baru kusadari_

_Masih ada yang tertinggal di dunia fana_

_Dan aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum_

_Semua..._

_Berakhir._

_._

_._

_._

Sekeliling nampak sunyi. Desah angin sayup-sayup memperdengarkan nyanyian para dewi. Setitik embun jatuh perlahan dari ujung daun. Perlahan, membawa sebuah kesejukan. Riak air perlahan membentur batang ilalang yang tumbuh di tepi danau. Seekor anak rusa meminum air dengan tenang di tepiannya. Menurunkan moncongnya, mereguk sebuah kehidupan. Sunyi... tenang... memberi sebuah kedamaian kala matahari belum muncul seutuhnya. Salah satu kepingankehidupan.

ONE MORE TIME

Gelap. Itulah hal pertama yang kurasakan saat ini.

Apakah aku membuka mata?

Aku melakukannya. Aku yakin telah melakukannya. Namun tetap kegelapan yang terlihat, tanpa cahaya.

Apakah aku membencinya?

Tidak. Aku menyukainya, sangat. Rasanya tenang dan kosong. Hampa namun tidak menggangguku. Samar-samar aku bisa merasakan kehangatan melingkupiku. Aku tahu aku tengah berbaring dalam kekosongan. Hanya mampu menatap kegelapan. Aliran udara serasa mati. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bernafas atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Apapun itu, dimana pun aku berada. Aku menyukainya.

"_Sasuke..."_

Siapa?

"_Pulanglah..."_

Aku? Kalian memanggilku?

"_Kau dimana...?"_

Aku- Siapa kalian?

"_Sasuke, pulanglah..."_ seseorang rasanya memohon dari kejauhan.

Siapa? Apa yang kalian inginkan? Berhentilah berbicara! Kalian menggangguku! Aku merasakan udara bergerak, mengelilingiku dan membuatku sesak. Nafasku memburu, merasa tidak nyaman. Berhentilah kalian! Kalian merusak ketenanganku!

"_Sasuke..."_

Diam!

"_Pulanglah..."_

Pulang? Rumahku disini! Kalian pembohong! Aku bergerak gelisah, udara malah membuatku semakin sesak dan tercekik. Orang-orang ini, merekan ingin menyakiti-

"Sshh..."

Sesuatu yang hangat memelukku. Kurasakan tangan hangatnya membelai rambutku perlahan. Berusaha menenangkanku. Berat kepalanya menekan dadaku, membuat udara menyesakkan itu pergi dariku. Perlahan semua kembali tenang.

"Jangan takut," ujar sosok itu pelan.

Aku mengangguk dalam dekapannya. Aku kenal suara ini. Dia yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian. Malaikat Kematianku.

"Sshh...tenanglah. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu," ujar sosok itu lagi. Aku kembali mengangguk. Aku tenang dalam pelukannya. Lidahku kelu untuk bersuara. Namun aku tahu dia mengerti. Kurasakan sentuhan tangan itu turun kepipiku. Membelai perlahan kulit pucatku yang dingin.

"Aku berjanji ini hanya sesaat. Kembalilah pada mereka dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu, kau setuju?"

Kembali pada mereka? Mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan? Mengatakan apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Lagipula, siapa 'mereka'?

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan bersamamu," bisiknya ditelingaku.

Suaranya, pelukan hangatnya. Aku ingin menjaganya tetap disisiku. Apapun akan aku lakukan. Termasuk menghilangkan suara-suara menyesakkan itu. Dan untukyang kesekian kalinya, aku mengangguk. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di sudut bibirku kemudian beralih di kedua mataku. Hangat, aku menyukainya.

"Bangunlah!" kali ini suaranya menggema dalam diriku. Pelan dan lembut tapi kuat secara bersamaan. Aku membuka mataku.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sepasang onyx indah yang begitu mempesona. Kilaunya meredup seiring dengan pandangannya yang kosong. Mata itu mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali sebelum fokus matanya berhasil menangkap objek di depannya. Langit biru.

"Dimana ini?"

Tangan pucatnya refleks terangkat untuk menaungi matanya. Perlahan dia duduk, memandang berkeliling. Menambah pengetahuannya tentang dimana dia berada. Pemuda berambut hitam itu, Sasuke. Sadar dirinya duduk di rerumputan yang sejuk. Air danau beriak perlahan dihadapannya, memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi.

Tiap detik yang berlalu seakan membeku. Sasuke terdiam ditempatnya seperti patung lilin. Pandangannya kosong, tanpa sekalipun mata itu mengedip. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Pandangannya seolah mati. Sebuah suara akhirnya membuat mata itu mengedip. Seekor burung kuning besar hinggap di pundak Sasuke. Berceloteh dengan riang dan mematuk pipinya dengan sayang.

"Aku harus pergi,"ujar Sasuke. Berdiri begitu mendadak sampai sang burung terkejut dan terbang menjauh. Mengepakkan sayapnya jauh dan jauh hingga tertelan oleh luasnya cakrawala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah dua minggu, kenapa Sasuke belum ditemukan juga?" isak seorang wanita. Itachi yang duduk disebelahnya hanya mengusap bahunya perlahan.

"Tenanglah Kaasan, semua sedang mencari Sasuke," kata Itachi berusaha menghibur ibunya. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri dirinya sendiri merasa sangat khawatir. Tak pelak rasa bersalah juga memenuhi hatinya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi teman-teman, Sasuke?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Apa kata mereka?"

"Mereka sudah tidak melihat Sasuke selama tiga minggu di sekolah."

Mikoto semakin terisak. " Ini salah Kaasan...Kaasan tidak pernah memperhatikan Sasuke..."

"Sudahlah Kaasan, ini semua bukan salah Kaasan," hibur Itachi. 'Ini semua salahku' kata Itachi dalam hati.

Mikoto mengusap air matanya dan mendongak. "Ayahmu dimana?"

Itachi terdiam. "Tousan ada di ruang kerjanya."

Mata Mikoto berkilat emosi. "Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia masih seperti itu? Kenapa-" perkataan marah Mikoto terpotong saat mendengar ketukan di pintu depan.

"Biar aku saja," kata Itachi saat melihat seorang pelayan berniat membuka pintu.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Mungkin bawahan Tousan." Dia segera bangkit dari sofa untuk membuka pintu. Itachi jelas berpikir jika yang datang adalah bawahan ayahnya. Tapi begitu pintu terbuka, dia hanya bisa mematung.

"Siapa Itachi?" tanya Mikoto melihat anaknya hanya terdiam. Tanpa berkata-kata Itachi bergerak kesamping, membiarkan Mikoto melihat sendiri siapa tamu mereka. Mikoto terbelalak. "Sasuke!" pekiknya seraya menghambur ke arah putra bungsunya.

Sasuke nyaris tidak merespon saat Mikoto memeluknya. "Kau kemana saja, Sasuke?" isak Mikoto di dada anaknya. "Semua mengkhawatirkanmu." Perlahan tangan Ssuke terangkat untuk mengelus punggung ibunya perlahan.

"Okaeri, Kaasan," ucapnya pelan.

Itachi yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum haru. Sebenarnya dia ingin memarahi adiknya yang pergi dari rumah. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini kemarahannya menguap entah kemana.

Mikoto mendongak, mengamati wajah putranya baik-baik. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat," kata Mikoto cemas. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Terasa dingin.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kenapa Kaasan disini? Bukankah Kaasan seharusnya masih di Paris?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Mana mungkin Kaasan masih berada disana jika kau hilang. Kau kemana saja, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Hanya jalan-jalan," jawabnya akhirnya.

Mikoto dan Itachi berpandangan. "Ototou, sebaiknya kau istirahat," kata Itachi mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia melapaskan pelukan ibunya dan berjalan mengikuti kakaknya.

"Kau kemana saja selama dua minggu ini? Orang-orang ayah tidak bisa menemukanmu," kata Itachi begitu mereka berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran Mikoto.

"Hanya jalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sama seperti jawaban yang dia lontarkan pada Mikoto. Itachi mengernyit. Biasanya Sasuke akan menjawab 'Bukan urusanmu, Aniki' dengan nada ketus dan segera meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang...

Itachi berbalik tiba-tiba, mengamati Sasuke dengan tajam. Memang ada yang berbeda dengannya. "Yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa." Itachi kembali berjalan. Mungkin pergi selama dua minggu telah merubah sikap Sasuke.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini berbeda bagi Sasuke. Biasanya dia akan makan malam sendirian di atas meja makan yang luas ini. Tapi kali ini ibu dan kakaknya makan bersamanya. Sayang ayahnya tidak ada disana.

"Dimana Tuan Besar?" tanya Itachi pada pelayan yang baru saja meletakkan segelas air minum untuknya.

"Tuan besar masih ada di ruang kerjanya," jawab pelayan itu agak menunduk.

"Tolong panggilkan Tuan Besar," kata Itachi, sedikit banyak dia merasa kesal atas sikap ayahnya. Padahal dia sudah memberitahu jika Sasuke pulang tapi ayahnya sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja." Perkataan Itu membuat Itachi menoleh kaget. Sasuke meletakkan sendok makannya dan berdiri.

"Sasuke?" panggil Itachi.

Namun Sasuke seperti tidak mendengar panggilan itu dan terus berjalan.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Sasuke tidak terdengar. Dia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua nyaris tanpa minat. Sesaat pandangan mata onyx itu kosong sebelum kembali terfokus pada sebuah pintu. Dia mengetuk pelan. Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mendengar suara yang dingin dan berat menyuruhnya masuk.

Sasuke membuka pintu perlahan, melihat ayahnya tengah berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen di meja kerjanya. Sebuah laptop tampak menyala disampingnya.

Fugaku mengangkat wajahnya saat orang yang masuk ke ruang kerjanya tidak berbicara. Dia agak terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau ingat pulang?" tanya Fugaku dingin. Sasuke tidak membalas kata-kata pedas ayahnya. Dia hanya menatap mata Fugaku lurus-lurus. Diamnya Sasuke memancing amarah Fugaku. "Kau kehilangan kemampuan bicara juga?"

"Semua menunggu untuk makan malam," kata Sasuke tenang.

Jika saja Fugaku bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan memperhatikan sejenak. Dia akan melihat jika Sasuke berbeda. Dan jika Fugaku mau memakai sedikit saja hatinya. Dia akan tahu jika dia akan menyesal. Tapi, Fugaku tidak akan menggunakan perasaannya. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan seorang Uchiha harus mengubur kata hati dan perasaannya dalam-dalam. Sebuah kesalahan besar yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha.

"Kemana kau selama ini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sekalipun dia menjawab. Jawaban yang dia lontarkan akan sama seperti yang dia katakan pada Itachi dan Mikoto.

"Jawab aku anak pembangkang!" Fugaku memukul meja dan bangkit memutari meja kerjanya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Fugaku bisa melihat jika Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Besok kau akan pindah ke Suna untuk memulai persiapan masuk universitas," tandas Fugaku. Keputusannya mutlak. Menurutnya Sasuke harus mulai memikirkan masa depannya.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Sasuke dingin.

BUGH!

Detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah tersungkur di lantai. Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha menahan emosinya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kesabarannya telah habis.

Sasuke menatap Fugaku. Memegangi sisi wajahnya dan mengusap sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya. "Jika Tousan tetap tidak mempedulikan Kaasan dan Itachi," ujar Sasuke pelan seraya berdiri. "Tousan akan akan semakin kehilangan."

Fugaku mengernyit, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Aku sayang Tousan."

Setelah itu Sasuke berbalik. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang hanya mematung melihat pintu tertutup perlahan dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya perlahan.

"Masuk!" sahut Sasuke pelan. Nyaris seperti bisikan bagi Itachi. Dia memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Mendapati Sasuke duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya ringan. Dia sangat yakin Sasuke akan bisa diajak mengobrol kali ini.

"Aku ingin menulis. Ada apa, Aniki?"

Itachi bersandar di meja belajar Sasuke. "Hanya ingin mengobrol. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini."

Sasuke menunduk menatap kertas kosong di depannya. "Ya, rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Itachi terkejut saat menyadari ada memar di pipi Sasuke. "Ayah memukulmu?" tanya Itachi curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Itachi tidak mungkin menahan emosinya jika ayahnya bertindak di luar batas. "Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Sekolah di Suna."

"Kau menolaknya?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu. Dia mendongak. "Aniki masih bersama Konan-neesan?"

Alis Itachi terangkat. Tidak biasanya Sasuke peduli pada kehidupan pribadinya. "Ya."

"Aniki menyayanginya?"

Tanda tanya dikepala Itachi semakin besar. "Ya, aku menyayanginya," jawab Itachi bingung.

Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. "Berhentilah bermain-main, Aniki. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal."

Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sungguh diluar dugaan. Tidak pernah. Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu pada Itachi.

"Jujur, aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu. Kemana kau pergi selama ini?"

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan keluguan dimatanya. Hal yang tidak pernah Itachi lihat sejak adiknya berumur enam tahun. Saat dimana Sasuke sadar jika dirinya mulai diabaikan. "Aku hanya ada di danau."

Akhirnya ada hal yang bisa dimengerti oleh Itachi. "Apakah itu danau yang aku tunjukkan padamu saat kecil?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku suka disana. Terasa seperti rumah."

Hati Itachi seakan teriris. Sebegitu parahkah, sehingga Sasuke menganggap tempat dimana hanya ada pohon dan air sebagai rumah?

"Aku sayang Aniki," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia memeluk Itachi.

Itachi begitu terkejut. Sasuke tidak pernah memeluknya. Dan perasaan apa yang tengah melandanya kini? Apa hanya keterkejutan atau karena kesunyian kamar Sasuke. Itachi merasa pelukan ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir.

"Hei, tidak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu?" kata Itachi dengan nada menggoda. Sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh di hatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Itachi terdiam.

"Aku lelah Aniki. Aku ingin beristirahat."

Itachi mengamati Sasuke sesaat. Sasuke memang tampak pucat, seperti orang sakit. "Istirahatlah, kau memang butuh banyak tidur."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Senyumnya tidak hilang bahkan ketika Itachi telah menutup pintu. Tangannya meraih kembali pensil yang tergeletak begitu saja dan mulai menulis.

.

.

.

Pagi ini langit tidak tertutup awan sedikit pun. Tapi entah kenapa Itachi merasa sangat tidak enak. Bahkan rasanya ada sesuatau yang buruk telah terjadi. Dia berpikir sejenak, kekhawatirannya selama ini karena Sasuke menghilang. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke sudah pulang. Apa lagi yang harus dia khawatirkan?

"Itachi? Mana Sasuke?"

Teguran itu memudarkan lamunan Itachi. Dia menoleh pada Mikoto. "Mungkin dia masih tidur," jawab Itachi sekenanya. Dia melirik Fugaku yang secara mengejutkan ikut sarapan bersama mereka. Ayahnya tampak tidak peduli.

"Tolong bangunkan dia."

"Baik."

Itachi berusaha menepis perasan aneh yang ada di hatinya. Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja? Dia meyakinkan hal itu dalam pikirannya.

"Sasuke?" Itachi mengetuk perlahan pintu kamar adiknya. "Kau sudah bangun?''

Tidak ada suara dari dalam. Memutuskan jika Sasuke belum bangun, Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, berniat membangunkan adiknya. Tapi pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuatnya mengernyit.

Kamar tidur Sasuke kosong. Tempat tidurnya masih rapi, seperti tidak ditiduri. "Sasuke?" Itachi memanggil. Mencoba berpikir positif, dia mengecek ke kamar mandi. Mungkin saja Sasuke sedang mandi dan tidak mendengar panggilannya. Tapi ternyata kamar mandi kosong.

Itachi segera berjalan keluar, menanyai setiap pelayan yang dia temui dan jawaban yang dia dapat sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Tidak satupun dari mereka melihat Sasuke malam sebelumnya atau pagi ini.

"Ada apa Itachi?" tanya Mikoto saat Itachi melewati mereka dengan terburu-buru. Itachi menggeleng. Tidak ingin mengatakan jika Sasuke mungkin saja pergi dari rumah.

Hanya satu harapannya, Sasuke belum pergi terlalu jauh sehingga dia bisa menyusulnya. Dua bodyguard yang menjaga pintu gerbang menunduk memberi hormat padanya. Dia nyaris melewati mereka saat sadar mereka pasti melihat Sasuke.

"Tuan Itachi," sapa mereka.

"Kalian melihat Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tidak sabar.

Mereka berdua mengernyit. "Bukankah Tuan Sasuke sudah hilang sejak dua minggu lalu?" tanya mereka heran.

Giliran Itachi yang mengernyit. "Kalian tidak melihat Sasuke?" tanyanya heran.

Kedua bodyguard itu menggeleng. Sejak kemarin tidak ada satu orang pun yang melewati pintu gerbang ini."

"Ini pasti salah," gumam Itachi. Pikirannya pasti sedang kalut. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir jika Sasuke yang kemarin memeluknya adalah...

Dia pasti sedang bingung. Sebentar lagi pasti ada penjelasan kenapa Sasuke pergi dan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Kembali ke dalam rumah tidak membuat perasaannya membaik. Itachi kembali ke kamar Sasuke, mencari petunjuk yang mungkin ditinggalkan Sasuke.

Dia menemukan kertas di atas meja. Dan jelas tulisan Sasuke yang tergores dilembaran putih itu.

Kertas itu jatuh begitu saja saat Itachi selesai membacanya. "Tidak mungkin..." Itachi ingin sekali berkata jika itu hanya surat lain. Surat dimana Sasuke hanya pergi dan akan pulang begitu dia sudah tenang. Tapi, jauh di dalam hatinya. Dia tahu jika Sasuke telah pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang tidak akan bisa dia jangkau.

.

.

.

Jalanan lengang. Belum ada pejalan kaki di atas trotoar. Kabut pagi hanya mengijinkan mata memandang dalam jarak sepuluh meter. Membuat pandangan sedikit terganggu. Mungkin itu sebabnya tidak ada yang ingin keluar rumah sepagi ini dengan resiko kecelakaan fatal. Tapi, itu tidak akan berlaku untuknya.

Sasuke melangkah tenang di atas trotoar. Keberadaannya tidak mencolok dibalik bayang-bayang kabut. Matanya menatap jalanan di depannya, meski tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat.

Tapi, ini adalah kali terakhir dia berjalan di jalan ini, karena setelah itu dia akan pulang.

Sasuke berhenti di lampu merah. Dia berdiri disana menunggu lampu berwarna hijau. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya, diseberang sana seharusnya tidak ada siapapun. Tapi Sasuke melihatnya. Malaikat Kematiannya tersenyum begitu manis sehingga dia tidak sabar menunggu lampu berwarna hijau. Mengijinkan siapa pun yang ingin keseberang untuk menyeberang.

Tapi akhirnya lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau dan dia berjalan. Melambatkan kakinya pada langkah kedua. Terbesit keinginan untuk mempermainkan malaikat kematiannya. Dia akan membiarkannya menunggu, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada dirinya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya begitu Sasuke cukup dekat. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan meraih uluran tangan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu segera membawa Sasuke dalam pelukannya. "Apa suara-suara itu sudah menghilang?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Dia memilah dan menilai dalam kepalanya. "Aku masih mendengarnya, tapi mereka tidak menggangguku lagi," jawab Sasuke. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dileher Naruto, terlihat sangat nyaman.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku ingin pulang," kata Sasuke.

"Tentu, kita pulang sekarang."

Entah kenapa kabut bukannya menghilang tapi malah semakin pekat. Mengaburkan dua sosok itu dalam pusaran putih yang terasa sejuk.

.

.

.

Betapa kejamnya peraturan itu. Mengikat kita yang masih hidup dengan berlapis-lapis rantai emas. Ketika rantai itu, yang menyebut dirinya cahaya, mengikatku. Aku tahu itu akan membebaniku. Aku begitu takut tiap orang hanya akan memanfaatkanku dan meninggalkanku. Meneriakkan kata pengkhianatan dipantulan mata mereka. Dengan memerintahkan cinta untuk meninggalkanku. Membuatku sendirian. Tidak ada yang mempedulikanku. Dan saat aku tertidur, mencoba melupakan semuanya, berharap akan ada kebahagiaan diilusi itu. Hanya air mata yang mengiringi tidurku.

Ketika benar-benar tidak ada lagi yang bisa menolongku, meski aku telah mencarinya ke ujung dunia. Bolehkah aku menciptakan mimpiku sendiri?

.

.

.

"...dan Paman Sasuke ditemukan di danau ini hari itu juga."

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan heran.

Sang ayah mengangguk. "Polisi bilang Paman Sasuke meninggal dua minggu sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu..." nada gadis itu semakin heran, "Kenapa ayah bilang Paman Sasuke pulang sehari sebelumnya?"

Sang ayah mengelus rambut anaknya lembut. "Paman Sasuke pulang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Sang anak memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Sang ayah tersenyum. "Shion akan mengerti suatu hari nanti."

Itachi menatap ke tengah danau. Inilah rumah Sasuke sekarang. Dia berharap Sasuke akan bahagia meski dia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi, Shion menjatuhkan bola yang dia mainkan ke semak-semak. Dia menyibak semak-semak rendah itu dan ternyata dia langsung terjatuh ke air. Roknya basah karena air yang terciprat. Rupanya dia tidak sadar jika semak-semak itu tumbuh di tepi danau. Dan semak-semak itu menghalangi pandangan Itachi.

"Kau menjatuhkan bolamu, nona kecil."

Shion mendongak. Terkejut melihat seseorang tengah mengulurkan bola miliknya. Sekilas, Shion mengira itu ayahnya. Tapi dia sadar jika rambut ayahnya tidak sependek rambut kakak tampan dihadapannya.

"Eh, ya, terima kasih," katanya menerima bolanya kembali.

Kakak itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya membuat Shion menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Dan ketika dia mendongak kakak itu sudah menghilang.

Merasa bingung Shion menghampiri ayahnya. "Ayah." Shion menarik ujung kemeja Itachi.

"Ya?"

"Siapa kakak yang ada disana tadi?" tanya Shion polos menunjuk ke arak semak-semak.

"Kakak? Kakak siapa?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Tadi aku menjatuhkan bolaku dan seorang kakak memungutkannya untukku. Dia mirip sekali dengan ayah. Tapi dia lebih tampan dari ayah karena senyumnya manis sekali."

Itachi membeku. Tanpa dia sadari mata onyx-nya memanas.

"Kenapa ayah menangis? Eh! Ayah lebih tampan kok! Jangan nangis!" seru Shion panik.

Itachi menggeleng. "Paman Sasuke pasti bahagia..."

.

.

.

_Aku membenci kalian_

_Yang tidak pernah mempedulikanku_

_Selalu meninggalkanku di istana yang dingin ini_

_Hanya kesepian yang menemaniku_

_Sudah cukup_

_Sudah banyak air mata yang kubuang_

_Sudah habis amarah ini aku tumpahkan_

_Aku ingin mencari cahayaku _

_Kehangatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan_

_Maaf_

_Aku menyayangi kalian_

_Tapi aku tidak bisa berada disini lagi_

_Aku telah pergi_

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Re Note: Emang agak menyimpang dari semua tetek bengek "agama" "norma" "kebenaran" dll.

Cuma sekedar imajinasi author ngaret aja ^.^

*tengok-kanan kiri" Sepertinya Uzukaze touru ga bakal R&R fic ini ya, mengingat apa yang dia bilang waktu ini haha... *hambar* Ya, sudahlah, gapapa. Selamat Hari Valentine semuanya, semoga kalian memiliki orang-orang yang benar-benar menyayangi kalian.

Mind to Review?

WiTh, LovE

**HaikuReSanovA**


End file.
